The Children of Jeroab
by Ca-Rinn
Summary: single chapter side story to Chronicles of the Riders of Mithril Star


*~* The Children of Jeroab*~*  
  
By: Gnomish Krunchies  
  
(A/N: about the dark elves that are in the CoRoMs series)  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jeroab Mezzmerizer was an Enchanter of Neriak. He had everything he could ever want. Two healthy young sons, a beautiful baby daughter, and a pretty young wife. But, he couldn't be with them. He was stationed in Clan Crushbone, as a assistant to Ambassador D'Vinn. He was allowed to bring his family to Faydwer with him, but Annastasia didn't want "Those Dirty Orcs to eat her baby" and his deceased first wife's family wanted his sons to stay near them. So Annastasia stayed in Neriak with Dyce, Jugernaght, and baby Leibelec. Dyce was fourteen years old, Jugernaght was eleven, and Leibelec was 6 months old. Jeroab wished that his wife could be with him, badly. Anastasianna's older brother and his wife, were in a accident, causing their untimely deaths,so her nephew, Drizts was under her care. He was a little younger than Dyce, so the boys got along fine.   
  
Jeroab was just a man, and men had their needs. He needed his wife to be with him, but she wouldnt leave her daughter, nephew, or her step-sons, who she cared for dearly. So one day when Jeroab was out walking in the Greater Faydark, he met a young High Elf enchanter named Polianna. She didnt know he was a dark elf, because he used a high elf illusion, but she fell in love with him immediately.   
  
After a few months, Jeroab was alowed to return to Neriak for a few months, so he could celebrate his Children's Birthdays. He went to say farewell to Poliana, and she told him that she was pregnant. He told her that he was a dark elf, but she said that she didnt care. He returned to Crushbone, and wrote 7 letters, one for each of his children, Annastasia, Poliana, the unborn child, and his mother Necronancy. He confessed the whole affair with Polianna to his wife, and He told Annastasia and Polianna how much he loved them, and that they should try to meet one another some day. He made 2 hair bows with little skulls made of plains pebbles, and put them in the letter for Leibelec as her first birthday present. He put matching neclaces made of blackened silver and red gems into the children's letters, so that one day they might find their little half-breed sibling. When he was finished, he sealed the letters, took them to a bard he was friendly with, and was never seen again.  
  
~~~  
  
about Sixteen years later:  
  
~~~  
  
His sons were both madly inlove, with High Elves. Dyce loved Mandacilleio, a former cleric of Tunare; and Jugernaght loved Celebiel, a human-raised Paladin, who didn't understand why her race hated the Dark Elves. Leibelec was in love with a rogue, who was simply called Jraxel. She was pregnant, and very ready to become a mother, eventhough she didnot have a caste yet. She decided that the 'Ritual Rape' she would recieve when she joined the ShadowKnights did not sound like fun, so she asked her boyfriend to take her virginity. He did, and she discovered that she was pregnant the next month. The shadowknight guildmasters decided that she couldnt join them until the baby dropped. Jraxel, who was more than 5 years older than Dyce, was happy about the decision the Guild Masters made. She was well past the age when most young dark elves chose their caste. Leibelec was currently living in the Western Commonlands with her GrandNana waiting for the joyous day when her baby would be born. She was thinking alot, and could not get her mind off the younger sibling she had never met. She wanted to find this sibling, and to know what caste they had chosen. Leibelec showed the letters to Mandacilleio   
  
Mandacilleio read the five letters from Jeroab, and instantly recognized the name of her aunt Polianna. "She had a baby with blue skin and red eyes when i was 7... the cutest baby i had ever seen... then Gramma and papaw said auntie had to go... and take her demon child... My momma was really mad at them, and went with auntie to get her settled in somewhere...Dyce... let's go and ask my mother..." Mandacilleio and Dyce hugged Leibelec good bye.   
  
They returned, and Mandacilleio had wonderful news. "My Aunt is living in the Plain of Knowledge, and is excited to meet her daughter's dark elf family!" Leibelec, who was 7 months along in her pregnancy, jumped up and hugged Mandacilleio. "Let's go and see my sister!" Mandacilleio frowned, "Darkpo was not there.. she is out looking for you guys.."   
  
A few days later, news came to Necronancy's little home that a Half-Breed was found, and she had been marked so that no dark elf would associate with her. Dyce went out immediately, found Jugernaght, and they commenced looking for the half-breed. They found her, Dyce and Jugernaght showed her the neclaces that their father had made. The Girl looked very much like their father. Excepting her aqualine nose, the strange marks over het eyes, and hair color. She had blood red eyes, and very pale blue skin. Her robes were tattered, and she looked like she had been through shit. "You are the sons of Jeroab?" She said carefully in Dark Elvish. Jugernaght smiled and answered in Elder Elvish, "Yes. Our father is Jeroab Mezzmerizzer." The girl smiled, making Dyce smile, when she smiled like that she looked EXACTLY like Leibelec. She hugged Dyce then Jugernaght, "I have been searching for you since i could leave home!" She feinted, and Jugernaght carried her back to Grandnana's house.  
  
When Darkpo awoke, she was lying in a bed, and Leibelec was dabbing her head with a damp cloth. Darkpo looked at the girl, and smiled. "Darkpo Deuxelven, pleasure to meet you." Leibelec grinned, and held out her hand. "Leibelec Deathtaynk. I'm happy to finally meet you. What happened to your eyes, sister?" Darkpo touched the skin around her eyes. "They tatooed X's on my eyes to mark me apart from other dark elves." Leibelec looked at her arm, where a cross was tatooed. "And there?" Darkpo looked at the cross, and replied. "The Highelves did that when i was born." Darkpo looked about to cry, when Leibelec let out a little cry of pain, and put her hand on her belly. "Leib.. you ok?" Darkpo sat up in the bed. "Do you need something? Shall i get one of our brothers?" Leibelec smiled, 'what a caring person..' and she said, "My baby kicked.. for the first time! ooh! again! Feel it Darkpo!" Leibelec stood up and placed Darkpo's hand on her belly.  
  
"JUGER! GRANDNANA! DYCE! DRIZTS! BABY KICKED!" Soon the four other family members, Mandacilleio, and Celebiel rushed the room. Drizts stopped when he entered the room, and stared at Darkpo. "M'Lady..." He pushed past his cousin, her brothers, their girlfriends, and the elderly woman, to kneel at the bedside. He took Darkpo's hand and kissed it. "I regret what my comrads did to you. 'Twas wrong." Darkpo looked into Drizts eyes and whispered, "holy gods... you are the one i dreamt of.." Leibelec grinned, and said "Let's leave these two alone."   
  
~   
  
"Can HighElves fall from Tunare's favor, and become Shadow Knights or necromancers?" she asked Celebiel and Mandacilleio once when Jugernaght and Dyce brought them to visit, a few months later. Celebiel replied, "I donot know much about High Elves, and their culture, Leibelec." Mandacille sighed, "I dont believe they are ShadowKnights... just fallen Paladins... like i am a fallen Cleric.." She smiled at Dyce. She had given up her goddess for him, and he gave up Innoruukk for her. Like most of their family, Jeroab's children did not understand why they should worship suck a horrible son-of-a-bitch. Necronancy, who they lovingly called GrandNana and was a necromancer, didnot even believe in him, and prayed to the other gods of norrath, and the Spirits that the Vah Shir believed in.   
  
A few days after the conversation about fallen high elves, Leibelec went into labor, and delivered a beautiful baby girl she named after her sister and her brothers' girlfriends. "Celestio..." She smiled at the little baby. Celebiel and Mandacilleio thought that their name-sake was the cutest dark elf baby that ever was born. Jraxel held his child and looked like he was going to cry. "She's the most beautiful thing i've ever seen.." Leibelec's mother came from Neriak to see her grandbaby, "Oh.. sweetie... she looks just like you..."  
  
~  
  
On the day when Celestio turned two, Jugernaght disappeared. Leibelec, Drizts, Annastasia, Jraxel, Dyce, and Celestio were thrown out of Neriak. Leibelec's bestfriend, Ishtrak an Ogre ShadowKnight went with them. Darkpo left the area, and returned to her mother. Celebiel disappeared, and Mandacilleio died mysteriously once when she was going to visit Dyce. Dyce was so upset at finding her dead, he disappeared too. The rumor was that the Freeport guards killed him. When Celestio was three, Leibelec, Jraxel, Ishtrak, and Drizts went to adventure, and on the second anniversary of Jugernaght's Disappearance, when they were going to visit Celestio and Grandnana, Celebiel was found.  
  
~~  
  
Closing Notes:  
  
Leibelec was 16 when Celestio was born. Leibelec is a little more than a full year older than Darkpo. 


End file.
